Assembly
by VampireApple
Summary: Four mischief makers play a prank, get caught, get annoyed and get revenge. Slight JL. AUish. Flames welcome. Now complete
1. Sprinklers

A/N: Thank you to my beta Selene 147. I dedicate this fic to her. With out her, this fic would be complete crap.

I started this fic because I was going to a school a school spirit prep assembly, with out Luna (Selene 147). So I started to write about how much I hated assemblies. This is the finished product.

Disclaimer: I disclaim every thing to do with HP. And assemblies. I disclaim assemblies. Oh, and sprinklers. Those too.

**_OY! PLEASE READ!_ **In the original draft for this fic, I had Remus in the choir, and I pictured him singing the National Anthem solo with a great big spotlight. My beta, however, said it was way too OOC, and she absolutely refused to allow it. ("No, no, never, not in a thousand and more years, never, I repeat, never, NO!") and so helped me come up with this revised version. We now are taking a poll: Would it, or would it not be OOC for Remus to be singing? And in a spotlight? We would greatly appreciate your opinion. Just leave a comment regarding this in your review. Thanks, bye.

Title: Assembly

Author: Kute Anime Kitty

Beta: Selene 147

Rating: K

Summary: Four mischief makers play a prank. Slight JL. AUish.

Music filled the Great Hall, a short fast tempo with a beat you could feel more then hear, as the students piled in. Half the school on one side, the rest on the other. Band members all stood in line with their instruments, watching the crows grow. The people in choir formed a half-circle in the center of the Hall. The pom girls could be seen off to the side, practicing their routine. Every one was talking at once, every one was smiling. Every one was happy.

Every one that is, save a few.

The music changed. The tempo was slower now, but few noticed over the roar of the crowed.

One of the pom girls, unnoticed by all, locked eyes with a DJ at the music table on the other side of the room. She winks an emerald green eye and he smiles in return. The pom girl went back to practicing with the rest her tem.

The DJ looked over to a crowd of jock a few yards away and gave one quick nod. The jock smiled to him self and if you looked closely, you could catch the evil glint in his eye. He gave a thumbs up to no one in particular, and there was one less person in the crowd.

The room was almost full by now. The pom squad did one last move and left the floor.

The music goes out and the Headmaster walks to the center of the floor as the last few students find seats.

"Students," he begins and the Hall went quiet. "I must ask you to please stay in your own classes, and please be respectful at all times during the assembly. The school code of conduct will be enforced at all times. And most importantly, have fun. Now, please rise, and remove your hats, for the national anthem." The students cheer for the choir as the Headmaster leaves the floor.

When the choir finished, all of the students applauded and sat back down.

The school spirit activities were about to begin. The jocks were just starting to leave when the crowd when the sprinklers went off.

Utter chaos ensued.

Girls shrieked and covered their hair whit their hands. Boys kept a littler more dignity,

but couldn't help looking around to see if anyone else knew what was going on. Band members hurriedly covered their instruments. The DJs did the same whit their equipment.

In no time at all, the entire student body was drenched and fighting for the exit.

Except for a few.

The pom girl, the DJ and the jock stood alone in the empty Great Hall, laughing their heads off, and joined a minute later by their accomplice.

"How'd it go?"

"Oh, it was great, you should've seen it!" said the jock, wiping tears from his eyes.

"It was wasn't it? And a bit of water is a small price to pay for getting out of the assembly. Did you run into any problems getting the sprinklers on?"

"Nope. Every thing went fine."

"I'd say this has been one of our better pranks," said the DJ smiling. The pom girl swatted him lightly on the arm.

"Hey, don't get cocky, it was my idea."

"And a wonderful one too," the jock said, raising his arm in a mock salute to her. The others did the same.

"Hey, this was just gone from being an assembly hour to being a fire hour. Whose up for Hogsmeade?"

"But it's not a Hogsmeade weekend. I don't think we should leave the school grounds," protested the pom girl.

Nonsense love," said the DJ, slinging an arm over her shoulder, "I'll make sure we don't get caught."

"What did I say about being cocky?" she said, rolling her eyes at her boyfriend's antics.

"Don't worry Princess-"

"Don't call me Princess."

"We know a secret passageway," the jock continued as though he hadn't been interrupted. "Not C'mon, before they figure out it was us. Besides, I could use a drink."

There were crowds of people drying themselves in the sunlight, chatting animatedly; every one seeming over the shock of the sprinkling and beginning to appreciate the fact that the assembly was canceled.

Four students, joking and laughing, congratulated themselves on another successful prank.

A/N: Don't cha just wish some times?

**OY! PLEASE READ! **In the original draft for this fic, I had Remus in the choir, and I pictured him singing the National Anthem solo with a great big spotlight. My beta, however, said it was way too OOC, and she absolutely refused to allow it. ("No, no, never, not in a thousand and more years, never, I repeat, never, NO!") and so helped me come up with this revised version. We now are taking a poll: Would it, or would it not be OOC for Remus to be singing? And in a spotlight? We would greatly appreciate your opinion. Just leave a comment regarding this in your review. Thanks, bye.


	2. To Hogmeade

This is dedicated to dark-spiritwolf for having me write another chapter. I will have another and last chapter posted some time next week. Even if I only have one reviewer, I'll post. Sorry it's so short.

Title: Assembly

Author: Kute Anime Kitty

Beta: Selene 147

Rating: K

Summary: Four mischief makers play a prank. Slight JL. AUish.

The pub was dark and cool in contrast to the June sunlight. There were a few customers in, but it was far from crowded.

A group of four made their way to a booth in the far corner.

"Eurgh, Sirius, your still all wet!" said Lily, pushing him away from her.

"You know you love it babe," he smiled cheekily back at her as she rolled her eyes.

"Here you go Lils," said Remus as he did a drying spell on Sirius and the seat.

"Thank you Remus," she smiled genuinely in his direction.

He smiled back. "You're wel- ow. Hey! James, I've told you I'm not flir-ow!" There was now a considerable bruise on his shin. He scowled at James. "You really are too over protective of her you know."

James shrugged. "Oi! Rosmerta!"

"In a minute!" Came a filmier voice from the back room. In the mean time James contented himself by kissing Lily on the cheek.

Sirius shook his head. "Get a room you too." Just then Rosmerta bustled over.

"Oh, it's you four back again?" she said. "Shouldn't you be in school?"

"We have special permission to be out of school today, Rosie, now, would you be a dear and bring us four firewhiskies? Please?" James asked.

"Four butterbeer's, you got it," she said, still smiling as she walked away.

"You honestly though you where gonna get away with that? She knows better then to serve you alcohol."

"It's only because Prongs here placed the order. We would've gotten it if I had. Its so obvious she wants me."

Lily made a noise in the back of her throat that could have been a cough or a snigger.

Eventually the drinks came out, and the four chatted as they drank, and soon decided to walk the streets of Hogsmeade until they had to go back to the school. At around dusk they found themselves sneaking into a passageway to get back into the school.

"This has been a good day," Sirius said as they exited the passageway into the Great Hall. "I mean classes ended early, we cancelled the assembly, we spent the last few hours in Hogmeade and we haven't gotten caught."

"I bet to differ," came an only-too-familiar voice out of the darkness.

A wand light flared, illuminating Professor McGonnagal standing by the staircase, the patented Minerva McGonnagal I-know-what-you-did-and-you're-in-trouble glare of doom present on her face.

"Oh sh-" said Sirius but was cut off by a slap to the arm from Lily.


	3. One Last Prank

Eh, hey ya'll. Really sorry this is up a bit latter then I thought it's be. My beta didn't like the first one I wrote a bit, so I had to rewrite it. Sorry again.

Title: Assembly

Author: Kute Anime Kitty

Beta: Selene 147

Rating: K

Summary: Four mischief makers play a prank, get caught, get annoyed and get revenge. Slight JL. AUish. Now complete

"And you said we wouldn't get caught," grumbled Lily as they left McGonnagal's office.

"Hey, we're had worse punishments. Remeber the time we bribed the House Evils to--"

"Please! No, bad, bad memories, just stop there!" Lily shouldered.

Sirius shrugged. "All I'm saying is that in comparison, we got off pretty light."

"It's because she knew that we were performing a public service," said James.

"Still, scrubbing _toilets_ is **not** my idea of a good time," said Lily.

"I know, but what if we promise not to get caught next time?" asked Remus.

"Next time? Why do you assume there will be a next time?"

Remus didn't reply, but simply kept walking.

Sirius and James looked at each and said almost simultaneously, "What are you thinking?"

"Nothing,"

"Remus, you're never thinking nothing. That's Sirius' job," Lily said.

"Alright, well I've had this idea..."

XxX 

"I swear, if this doesn't work, I'm never speaking to any of you again."

"It will work Lily love, have faith in us."

"Fine, I take that back. If it works and we get caught, I'm never speaking to any of you again."

The four took their seats in he Great Hall for breakfast, carefully avoiding the toast. After a minute Remus glanced down at his watch.

"Any second now... 3, 2, 1"

It only took a moment for the people to realize they were stuck. And stuck they where, for every student who had eaten the toast had seeming been covered with an invisible glue. Everything they had touch stuck to them and wouldn't come off. People were stuck to the tables and their feet to the floor.

Professor McGonnagal put down her tea and stood up. "Potter, Black, Lupin and Evens. My office. Now."

Lily scowled. "I'm never speaking to you three again."

"You just did," James pointed out.

"That didn't count."

"Did that?"

"No!"

Ah, the last chapie. It's such a nice feeling to complete a fic, ne? Well, hope ya'll thought it was funny. :)


End file.
